Contain It
by TaeShears
Summary: Zed been holding the back for years but this year I don't think his zombie will allow it...
1. PLOT

**WATCH THE MOVIE Z.O.M.B.I.E.S, IF YOU ALREADY HAVE ENJOY.**

Zombies.

In Seabrook after Addison and Zed changed a few thing, People either hated or loved Zombies. Zed was now 18 and Addison 17 as well, they are Seniors.

But there is a problem and it has something to do with Zed and his zombie self. Every year since Freshmen year his pheromones got all messed up around 10-13 week after his birthday. Which was in November.

This time happen for almost every Zombie around their birthday, but Zed doesn't want to pressure Addy.

But this Senior year, don't think he can hold back...


	2. OverHeating

_Dadump_

_Dadump_

_Dadump_

_Dadump_

_My heartbeat get faster as 'this'_

_continues. I growl as her soft lips move up and down on "him". I groans as she starts to use her hands._...

My eye snap open I try to catch my breath but I couldn't.

Overwhelmed

That what I felt like, I looked up and I see my fan is on but it was having no effect on how hot it was. I get out of bed and turn my lamp on. I did everything to try to get cold. I slept naked I turned the ceiling fan and my other fan on but still no effect.

I look at what time it was:_ 6:12 a.m.. I sign and walk to my personal bathroom to take a cold shower._

It was at least 7:02 when I got out the bathroom, the cold water against my skin felt good, so good you could see the steam leaving my skin from being so hot.I dry my hair walking back into my hot ass room. I get dress and get my backpack and walk out the door. I walk out of Zombieland and into Seabrook

I put my finger through my hair in frustration and stress. My vein started to change to black but slowly. I growl in stress of the heat. I go to the bathroom and see a few guys in there talking... guys who didn't like me. My head was down and I was breathing loudly I was trying to make sure they didn't see me going into Zombie mode.

"Get out." I said

"Do you really think we would-"

"GET OUT!" I said will a really loud growl. They go pale and leave.

I go to the mirror and my vein where black and it was sweating it was too hot, I hated this time of the year, the year me, my zombie needed to fuck for at least a whole week. I been keeping this away from Addison since Freshmen year which mean this year my Zombie really needed to be with her... inside her and he wouldn't hold back he would use all the force he had been holding back for 4 years.

My veins pulsed even more cause me to let out a loud beast like growl. I locked the bathroom door trying to calm myself down

* * *

The bell ring and I leave the lunchroom and to class my phone ring it was my dad (Dale)

"Dad What-"

"No time to talk Addison where is Zed, im getting alarms from his Z band saying that he about few more minutes from Zombie Mode."

"I haven't seen him in a while it like he's been closed off to himself."

"You need to find him and quick because soon he'll go full zombie mode!"

"Oka-"

"Addison the bell ring 3 minutes ago get to class now!" yelled Principal Lee

"Dad I'm sorry I have to go." I hung up the phone and hurried to class.

* * *

I leave the bathroom finally after calming myself down, the bell ring 15 minutes ago and I needed to get to class. I had class with Addison so I knew she would want to know where I was.

I knew as soon as I entered the classroom i would get stared only because I was paler then usually and plus my voice is still kinda zombie like.

My Z band has different color modes, Green is Clear

Yellow is Be careful

and Red is Offline... Run!

And yes the Zombie Containment actually made those labels for the colors. I made it to the door and walked in. I was also shaking and my eyes where off looking so I looked down.

"Your late Mr... Oh! Wow ummm Are you-" The teacher tried to ask me was I okay but i didnt feel like being bothered.

"Im fine." My voice is rigid and horse. I walked to my seat in the back and kept my head down. The fellow zombies in my class already knew the deal. They could smell my faint sent of pheromones there are different types and right now I was giving off a very heated and angry pheromone that would let them know to leave me alone.

They where giving me the 'i know how you feel look' I nod at them basically saying I could handle. They nod back and pay attention to the teacher.

Addison was in the front of the class where the teacher had put her we all had assigned seat. I avoided her gaze and kept my head down the whole time. Class was going by **so** **slow**... my Z- band was blinking yellow and my breath was getting louder and quicker. It was getting hotter in here and I was sweating bullets. My pheromones where getting strong changing to frustration, confusion and desperation.

Finally the bell ringed I grabbed my bag and ran so fast out the class, I heard Addison call after me but I was moving to fast to stop so I kept going.

I went to a place no one knew about. The roof. I sat down on the ground and I saw the fog coming from my mouth since it was cold. I look at my Z-Band it was starting to go back to green. My veins went back to the regular color and the black around my eyes disappeared.

I stayed up there for bout 7 more minutes, yes it was cold but it felt really good. The coldness on my skin was a amazing sensation and my checks turned pink. I felt my pheromones change so something more inappropriate. I get a hold of myself and went back inside.

I made it to class on time and avoid Addison. I sat down in class looking down and ending up falling asleep.

* * *

**Hope you Enjoy The First Chapter. Give your opinion in this story **


End file.
